deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex
Devil Dinosaur vs. The Indominus Rex is a What-If? Death Battle by BroJang96 featuring Devil Dinosaur from Marvel comics vs. The Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. Description Marvel Comics vs. Jurassic World! The terrifying genetically mutated dinosaurs do an all-out fight to the death! But who will have the upper-claw? '' Interlude (Cue Invaders- WWE Theme) '''Boomstick: Before the evolution of mankind, the dinosaurs ruled the Earth! The fearsome giants pounded on the ground, roaring out to the skies, and sinking their teeth into their prey!' Wiz: But in the world we live in now, dinosaurs are something different. They're what we can make of them, and with our imagination. And since then, fiction been seeing what we can make of them. Boom''stick: And I've found two good reasons, and it involves two good dinosaurs, of why its true. Devil Dinosaur, the reddest, and baddest devilsaur of all!' Wiz: And The Indominus Rex, the untamable genetically modified hybrid. '''Boomstick: Hes Wiz, and I'm Boomstick!' Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Devil Dinosaur (Cue Monsters-Skillet Instrumental Cover) Boomstick: Lets go back to a time, where Earth was in the beginning. And a giant, giant, GIANT island was on the Earth, and surrounded by oceans. Or also known as...uh.....I forgot. Huh. Wiz: Dinosaur World was inhabited with...you guessed it...dinosaurs. And it wasn't actually quite what you would believe it too be. Boomstick: Dinosaur World was also inhabited by native tribes, who roamed the Earth for resources to survive! And guess what the resources were? Wizzzzz? Wiz: In such a harsh world, you would expect the dinosaurs to be the fearsome ones...buttt it was the exact opposite. The dinosaurs were the primary source of food for the many tribes inhabited. Boomstick: You see, today people in dinosaur movies tend to get scared, and run away, and what-not. But in Dinosaur World....its something else. Wiz: Native tribes were savages, wielding giant weapons, that DINOSAURS feared. They'd have to be made of kryptonite or something, because what else could there possibly be? Its like, spears and stones! Boomstick: What kind of humans ARE THEY!?!?!?! Like seriously, what dinosaur gets scared of weapons that aren't even as long as their arms? Wiz: Well, their savage-like instincts was enough to take down one mother T-Rex, who was brutally murdered from the Kill-Folk. Boomstick: And it doesn't stop there. They actually ATE the dinosaur! AND HER PRECIOUS LITTLE DINO BABIES TOO! Wiz: All except one little dino, was nearly slaughtered by these cave-humans. But unfortunately, a volcano erupted, and killed all of the Killer-Folk, and who knows what went on in the head of the still small dino infant? But before the dino would seemingly witness death by fire, a small cave child, otherwise known as "the first human" named Moonboy, rescued the small dino infant. Boomstick: Of course, just like all walking, grunting, hairy cave-children do. Oh, thats the first human? Nevermind then. Wiz: But, what you DIDN'T know, was that Devil Dinosaur happened to have an accidental exposure, to the Killer-Folk's fire, and also the volcano that killed them. Boomstick: And this exposure genetically mutated his body, turning his skin from olive green, to flame red, and with the extension with powers that were greater than his species. Its like...magic! Wiz: His species had powers? Boomstick: How I always feel about having to ask those kind of questions. And yes, yes they did. Wiz: And these powers that were unobtainable by any other dino would truly make him become....the Devil Dinosaur. "ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Boomstick: *awkward silence* Oh come on, just because hes red? He could've had a bunch of other cool names like, the Fearsome Red, the Savagesaur, ANYTHING but the Devil Dinosaur. ' Wiz: Are you a comic book writer? *Cricket Noise* Wiz: Didn't think so. '''Boomstick: But besides the lack of creativity, Devil Dinosaurs powers are nothing like any other dinosaur. ' Wiz: Some include, superhuman, (or superdinosaur) strength, incredible durability, some handy speed, and... '''Boomstick: He has an intelligence that is above the normal intelligence of a human being, but lets be real, nearly every fictional animal does. I wonder if he can make me a sandwich...like that universe where his evil clone was drunk and stuff! Wiz: Have you seen how big his hands are? Not gonna happen. Boomstick: Bummer... Wiz: And like all reptilian giants, his mind is not only intelligent, but savage-like, with a carnivorous instinct, and uses lots of brute force, but usually does it with his teeth, cause thats more fun, right? Boomstick: Hes also pretty quick on his feet, and can even use his HANDS TO RUN! *censored*, this guy looks serious. Reminds me of a dog, but a giant red scaly one. I want a dog like that! Wiz: What about the fact that it'll destroy you before you offer it a beer? *Cricket Noise Again* Boomstick: Oh, stop it with the cricket noises! *Cricket Noi-* 'Boomstick: I SAID *censored*ING STOP! I'M COMING OVER THERE, AND THIS TIME I'M NOT TRIPPING! *He trips* Owwwwwwwwwwwww now I hurt my anus. *coughs* just, keep going. ' Wiz: *chuckles* Devil Dinosaur also has sharp teeth, like practically every dinosaur does, and plenty of his opponents have seen first-hand what its like. He also has a tremendous sense of smell, and scouts out people beyond how far his nose can reach. '''Boomstick: Holy *censored* now I REALLY don't want a dog like this! Hes exceptionally well in martials arts....a dinosaur that does martial arts....''a dinosaur that does martial arts.... I'm done. (Cue Jurassic World-Get Out Alive) Wiz: Even though he has been in multiple Earths, his feats have been PROVEN ridiculously insane. Even for a dinosaur... Boomstick: This dinosaur has worked with F***ING GODZILLA! GODZILLA, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS! He worked with him! The kai-juu, in-person! And guess what they diiiiiiiid? Wiz: Hes broken through a force field, and is 100% bulletproof, as shown in comic books, because what else can mutations do frankly? Oh wait, theres the X-Men. Boomstick: He can also UNDERSTAND languages!! When did he do this? When Moon-Boy is speaking to him...because he doesn't speak English...obviously. Wiz: Hes fought in battle, and has nearly stalemated to Wolverine, The Hulk, and Spider-man, because a dinosaur has that capability....strangely. Boomstick: Though he may not have won those fights, he surely put it at high difficulty. One fight he has won the is against the Pet Avengers. And the Pet Avengers beat Thanos with Infinity Gauntlets! HOW DOES THA-HAT WORK!?!?! Wiz: Hes also has fought celestial, and terrestial beings, and manged to trump over them within battle. Oh, the many adventures he went on....nothing can stop him! Boomstick: With all being said about the amazing Devil Dinosaur, he isn't the strongest thing ever. Sometimes his instincts can make him rush into situations, and many times, it hasn't worked out. Wiz: It also seems like he needs help from Moon-Boy due to growing up with him, making DD a bit reliant on his friend, and making him loose confidence in himself, and doesn't try harder. Boomstick: And even though hes fought people way out of his league, he can't shrug off every punch, and is still just a dinosaur. But scratch that out, and look at him! Hes a savage, destructive monster with a killer-instinct! Don't underestimate the devilsaur that ruled Dinosaur World! *Devil Dinosaurs roars* The Indominus Rex (Cue Rise Jurassic World) Wiz: Jurassic World. An island far far away that teaches you how small we really are. And in this world, dinosaurs were brought back to life, and set up as attractions, featuring all sorts of dinosaurs, like carnivores, omnivores, herbivores. However, they needed something BIGGER. "We wanna be thrilled." -Jurassic World Boomstick: And how do you make such a thrilling attraction? With science of course! And just the right genius knew what kind of science he needed to do. Too bad it didn't involve any bang bangs.... Wiz: Dr. Henry Wu was a brilliant scientist who thought it was fascinating to explore new species, and genetic mutants, and other science words. Boomstick: Anddddddddddddddd then stall as to what the dinosaur is made out of, when people are getting slaughtered. Goooood job, Wu. Wiz: Correct. Anyways, Jurassic World had prior little success since it first opened, so the owner of the company, Simon Masrani, called a board meeting to discuss new attractions. Wu was eager to step in, and share his creation, and later Masrani would email his approval of it. Boomstick: Which, spoil alert. Led to tons of people getting slaughtered, nearly the whole park destroyed, injuries, pterodactyl invasions, velociraptors turning on people, the death of Simon Masrani, a bloody fight, etc. Wiz: Which was the worst idea ever, but we aren't here too talk about that. Anyways, the development of this new hybrid started out in the Hammond Creation Lab, somewhere after the meeting. Boomstick: But, since people worry to much, Wu decided to make a SECOND hybrid in case the other couldn't survive infancy. ''' "Wheres the sibling? She ate it.." Wiz: Yeah, they should've just kept one if they knew THAT was gonna happen. '''Boomstick: Eventually, the egg hatched, and the hybrid grew up in its own little environment, and soon, she got a little bored... "Were those claw marks there before?" Boomstick: Heh heh... Wiz: Once it was fully grown, thats where it got interesting. The creature was assumingly missing from her cage, and the only evidence found was claw marks. However, it was in the cage, just...invisible? And once he broke free of the cage, the rampage began. Boomstick: Once the Indominus went on a loose, Simon wanted to know what was in this hybrid, because it puts the Spinosaurus to shame! ' : "The base genome is a T. rex, the rest is classified." : —Claire about the creation DNA of Indominus '''Boomstick: But, since Wu is an a** hole, we'll tell you whats in it. It was part raptor, having a long raptor-like snout, and long raptor arms. Hes also part snake, which could explain why its jaw is so wide, and can sense thermal radiation. Hes also part tree frog, oddly for being able to climb stuff. And finally, its part CUDDLEFISH. (censored)ING CUDDLEFISH. ' Wiz: What does a cuddlefish do you ask? "IT CAN CAMOFLAUGE!" 'Boomstick: What was Wu THINKING? ' Wiz: He was thinking that The Indominus would come to death battle, so he gave it insane stuff. '''Boomstick: OOH, cool! Wiz: The Indominus Rex is a genetically modified hybrid, who not only abilities from animals/mammals, but also other dinosaurs. Boomstick: The Giganotasauras explains why its 50 feet long, which is bigger than a T-Rex. The Carnotaurus could explain how long its tail is, or the Raptor. Wiz: While its weight is unknown, you sure don't wanna tackle this beasty. The Indominus has insane durability in her own respected rights. Shes tooken hits from an Ankylosaurus's club tail thing, surived being thrown onto buildings, and held its own against a T-Rex, and almost won...but then Blue came... Boomstick: Like being highly intelligent, being able to hide from the most advanced military weapons, and the ability to camoflauge! Wiz: She can take explosions, bullets, and traps, like its nothing to her. Well, she can stumble over from time to time. Boomstick: We keep calling it "it" and "she"... Wiz: SHE also is very quick, due to being part Raptor. And plenty of people have witnessed what she is capable of, plenty of times. Boomstick: Shes tough enough to break bullet-proof gyrospheres, crash through a giant glass ball, and even smart enough to take on the military! ''' (Cue Jurassic World-The Nights) Wiz: She even managed to claw out her own tracking implant. And even better, she was smart enough to remember when they putted in, and where it was. She also managed to escape her own cage, by fooling 3 people, and there you have it! Freedom. '''Boomstick: Shes may not have tooken on much LIVING opponents, but shes been through a lot in her prehistoric adventures! Like slaughtering multiple Apatosaurus-es,..for spore, and managed to break a gyrosphere with her jaw! Wiz: With all do being said, the Indominus isn't extremely tough. She struggled to fight a T-Rex, and a Raptor combined, and even died from the Mosasauras. She also has the tendency to attack anything that moves...even sometimes things bigger then she can handle, and trouble comes her way. Boomstick: But one, theres theories that she survived, and two, she just HAPPENED TO BE right next to the water. But hey, the good guys always win! But still, the thing is still just a dinosaur, and can't handle everything one by one, like a housing wife. Wiz: But, you definetly don't want to encounter this untamable, non-stop hybrid! *The Indominus breaks through the old building and roars* DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A DINO DEATH BATTLE! Fight The ground, of a jungle is showing. It is calm for about 6 seconds. Than, feet are dashing. A human is running through the jungle. He appears to have a backpack, a straw-hat fedora, khakis, flip flops, and a nature shirt. He is panting, and running for his life. When the running starts to fade, it is silent for 3 seconds. Than, giant white feet are running as well. We now see The Indominus Rex, chasing a human. The human turns the other way, and the Indominus doesn't catch where he went. Suddenly, as the human looked back to see if the IR was gone, he looked back, and saw a giant red dinosaur a few feet away from him. His feet screeched, and he ran the other way. Devil Dinosaur chased after him. His loud roars shook the trees, and birds flew away. Devil Dinosaur had thought that he was being attacked by humans, and that they've come to capture him. The human ran back, and than the IR appeared at the side of him, coming out of camoflauge. Right as she was about to snatch that human, Devil Dinosaur bumped right into her. The Indominus Rex shook her head, got a glance at the red beast, and than roared at Devil Dinosaur. Devil Dinosaur roared back, and they circled each other roaring. They roared at each other ferociously, and shook the Earth. FIGHT! (Cue- Jurassic- The Hunted) The two carnivorous monsters charged at each other. Devil Dinosaur bit at the Indominus's neck, while the Indominus scratched at his head. The Indominus got a hold of Devil Dinosaur, and rammed him into a tree. A tree fell on Devil Dinosaurs head, and coconuts fell on the ground. Devil Dinosaur shook his head to get the coconuts off his giant head. He struggled to get up, but managed too, by fiddling his hands in the air. Devil Dinosaur charged at the Indominus, head-first. His head rammed into the Indominus's stomach, and they started dragging their feet across the dirt. The Indominus scratched, and bit the air, trying to escape the hold on. The Indominus than collapsed on the ground. It lifted its head up for a second, but was pushed down by the weight of Devil Dinosaurs foot. Devil Dinosaur bit the Indominus's skin, until finally the Indominus swung its tail, and hit Devil Dinosaurs face, knocking him back. Devil Dinosaur scratched at the Indominus, but the Indominus fought back, and their hands were scratching at each other, until Devil Dinosaurs fingers went through the IR's hands, and scratched at the Indominus's chest. The Indominus get down on all fours, being injured, and roared viciously at Devil Dinosaur, with blood coming out of the roar. Devil Dinosaur than charged, and bit the Indominus front jaw, and twisted it, and the Indominus fell down. Before Devil Dinosaur could put pressure on the Indominus, the Indominus kicked its feet at Devil Dinosaur. Her foot hit Devil Dinosaurs chest, and he collapsed on the ground. Devil Dinosaur quickly got back up. They were both in a position where they were gonna charge at each other, and roared at each other. The Indominus rushed towards Devil Dinosaur, but instead of biting or scratching, he rammed into the Indominus's head. Their heads were on each other, and they were both pushing, and their feet were both slipping, and they desperately tried to get their feet higher. Devil Dinosaur won the little clash, and when the Indominus was unconscious, Devil Dinosaur scratched her eye, and the Indominus roared out in pain. Her eye didn't come out, but was brutally scratched. The Indominus was getting even more vicious, and roared at Devil Dinosaur, and charging at him. The Indominus bit his neck, and rammed him into the ground. She was pounding him up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and UP AND DOWN. Until finally, she stopped, and was about to bite his head and snap his neck, but got a kick to the face. Than, she got a tail to the face. The Indominus was blinded, and struggled to see. Devil Dinosaur showed no mercy, and charged straight at the weakened hybrid. He grabbed her head with his hands, and started biting at it. Blood was shedding, but the Indominus's head rose up, uppercutting Devil Dinosaur. He lost about 3 teeth. He than licked the empty, bloody holes, and gave the Indominus a dirty glare with his red eyes. As the Indominus scratched at her eyes more, Devil Dinosaur quickly rammed into her back, and started biting at it. He than put his feet on the Indominus's feet to trip her. He practically tackled her. However, she fell the other way, and fell on Devil Dinosaur. His head and hands were sticking out, and he struggled to breath. When the Indominus stretched out her body, she fell the other way, freeing Devil Dinosaur, from being smooshed. Both being on the ground, the Indominus got up faster, and knocked Devil Dinosaur down, before he could get back up. SNAP! Devil Dinosaur snapped his jaws at the Indominus, but barely missed her head. The Indominus reacted, by biting at his neck. She bit down hard, and the teeth started to sink into DD's neck. However, Devil Dinosaur turned his head the other way, and the Indominus fell right beside him. Devil Dinosaur got up right after, and took the Indominus's neck, and rammed it into trees. CRASH! RAM! POW! The Indominus was being tortured, as she suffered multiple hits on trees, and some coconuts falling on her eyes, being blinded. Than, into the ground, pounding her up and down, and up and down, and UP AND DOWN. Than, when DD was in mid-motion of pounding her head up and down, the Indominus bit at the side of his head, and the Devil Dinosaur let go of her neck. This didn't stop Devil Dinosaur. He roared at the Indominus, and the Indominus roared back. The battle was getting more chaotic. Bloody scars, fatal wounds, broken teeth. But it wasn't quite, or even close to over yet. (Cue- Stand and Fight) Devil Dinosaur disappeared into the trees, out of the Indominuse's sight. The Indominus sniffed the bushes, as they swayed silently, in case of any signs of the red demon. A sudden roar bursted out, and the Indominus looked back, and saw a giant red dinosaur blocking the sun, and then landed on the Indominus. He tried to stomp on her, but he slipped in the process, tumbling down. The Indominus looked up, shaked her snout, and lunged at the Devil Dinosaur, biting his leg. The Devil Dinosaur roared out in sudden pain, and kicked his injured feet violently, escaping the grasp of the I-Rexes jaws. Struggling to get up, Devil Dinosaur got kicked in the stomach, and fell back-head first into a bush. His eyes were blurely, and he lacked vision, from being unconscious. Devil Dinosaur eventually managed to get up, but the circle that was circled by trees where they were battling, was empty. Devil Dinosaur had assumed that the I-Rex gave up, and tried to go after the human. He sniffed the ground to catch the scent, and then roared into the air, in trumph. In his mid-roar, he got uppercutted. By nothing. He lacked to see anyone, or anything in his sight, and questioned the mysterious blow. He the felt another blow to the face, and then to the leg. Devil Dinosaur found himself kneeling, and then felt a tail-like force, and then got tripped. Devil Dinosaur was somewhat saved, but in a painful way of suffering another uppercut. Devil Dinosaur couldn't bare to suffer strange hits anymore, and started to roar and snap his jaws a the air. He turned around, stomped in every corner, trying to snap at the air. Right when he was about to snap his jaws another time, he felt something biting on his lower jawline. He got yanked down below, but Devil Dinosaur struggled to stay on his feet. His feet went back and fourth, crossing each other, and tried super hard to resist being pulled down, and eventually running into a tree. But, there was something blocking him from hitting the tree. The Indominus came out of camoflauge, after getting poked by a branch. She lunged back up, and headbutted DD, sending him back. DD brushes the rubble off his chin, with his tongue. Now, instead of using her jaws to attack DD, the IR grabbed a nearby tree in the ground. Devil Dinosaur attempted to knock the tree out of her jaws, but got rammed with the end of the tree, making him fall back with a bloody nose. As the nose ran down his snout, it reached the tip of his teeth. He licked the blood clean off, and roared ferociously. The IR tried to roar with the tree in her mouth, and ran towards DD. DD wasn't looking down unfortunately, and got tripped by the IR's long tail. Devil Dinosaur clawed the air, and got the tree rammed into his chest. She kept going back and fourth, as the DD suffered more and more pain from the hybrid. Devil Dinosaur, bit at the tree, then lunged back its head, and swung the tree back at the I-Rex. WHACK! The I-Rex fell back, and the tree toppled over her head. Her next strategy, was to be the one who strikes first. She rammed her reptilian head, into the DD's stomach. The DD felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him, and fell back in shock. The Devil Dinosaur snorted out more blood, and very silently roared from the pain. But he couldn't give up now. He lunged his body up, trying to grab the I-Rex's chin, but barely missed the grasp. The I-Rex reacted, with a sudden rattlesnake-like strike to the head. The DD roared, from the sound of shattering bones, but then his eye caught a glimpse of his tail. He then proceeds, to whack the I-Rex with his tail. WHACK! A successful blow, that nearly startled the Indominus. Instead of falling over, she nearly tripped over one leg, but was brought down by a forceful headbutt from the Devil Dinosaur. The I-Rex merely tried to get back up. Devil Dinosaur, jumped on the Indominus, and pushed the I-Rex back onto the ground. Devil Dinosaur starts scratching and biting at her stomach. The Indominus scratched her back, trying to get Devil Dinosaur off of her. Devil Dinosaur was biting harder, and more painfully. The Indominus roared out in pain, and reached her head back to get him off. She successfully did, and threw him on the ground. As the Indominus approached Devil Dinosaur, Devil Dinosaur snapped his jaws up. This time, he grabbed onto her head. He bit it harder, and harder. The Indominus scratched defensively, but it wasn't enough. She fell on the ground, trying to scratch at her wounds. Than, the Devil Dinosaur grabbed her neck, and threw her body in the air, and back on the ground. Than again, than again, and finally.... SPLAT! Her body flung into the air, and fell on the ground...but without a head. The lifeless corpse flopped down onto the ground, blood dripping out of the neck. The Devil Dinosaur had performed a fatal pound on the Indominus. Devil Dinosaur, crushed the deceased monster's head, and then dropped her head. He roared out in triumphed, and it shook the forest, and birds flew everywhere. He than looked around for the human, and suddenly realized he had vanished long ago. He than stomped over to the deceased hybrid, and knew exactly what to do. He licked his tongue maniacally. *Devil Dinosaur rips the intestines out of the fallen beast.* Results/Winner (Cue Jurassic World-Carnivore) Boomstick: Holy (censored) that was a vicious ending. ..SHOW ME MORE, ONCORE ONCORE ONCORE! Wiz: While the Indominus had superior intelligence, and incredible durability, Devil Dinosaur had her outclassed in many, many ways, and had both categories also above the Indominus, in durability, and intelligence. Boomstick: The Indominus's durability is great and all, but Devil Dinosaurs feats have proven how much durability he has, considering he fought 3 of DC's top dogs, topping that with taking on much tougher opponents, like celestial ''beings, and the poor Indominus loses to herself! But wait! Theres a theo-' Wiz: Now don't get me wrong, harming a celestial doesn't make you a celestial, but inflicting damage is still something proven. Plus, the Indominus's weight is also classified, but we know Devil Dinosaurs weight is 6000 lb, showing how inconsistent the I-Rex is in strength. Even if the Indominus was just a dinosaur though, it was still a hybrid, so you can't say it is an unfair fight. Her defense was spot-on, and she did hold her own against the deviled goliath, but it still wasn't enough to take him down for good. '''Boomstick: Devil Dinosaur did fairly suffer enough pain, because boy...the I-Rex is king..or queen, when it comes to sharp teeth, and long sharp claws. Wiz: Plus, the Indominus even got injured from simple missiles, fired by people who she could easily take out, but it still didn't kill '' her, just..knocked her down. But who knows? Devil Dinosaur can't shrug off every hit. But I guess you could say this fight is "dinover" now! '''Boomstick: Hey, I'm supposed to be the one making the ending puns around here! Plus, that one was terrible! I was thinkin more like....."Looks like the Indominus Rex got Tyrannosaurus Rekt!"' Wiz: *sigh* The Winner is Devil Dinosaur... Next Time... Boomstick: Next time onnnnnnnnnnn Death Battle.... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:BroJang96